


Can't Fight This Feeling

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Is So Done, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, ft Yasha the Grumpy Cat, he does Not Approve of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony isn't sure exactly what to think when Bucky marches into the room and gives Tony the rose. Learning that it's from Yasha, not him, only makes a little bit more sense. Since when is he interested in Tony? Sense when is he interested inanyone? That would explain a few things though.Now if only Yasha didn't seem so grumpy about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/The Winter Soldier
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 19
Kudos: 656
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month. SFW Friday: Dialogue/Sentence ("Just shut up and kiss me you idiot.")

Tony watches in bemusement as Bucky stomps into the room holding a red rose with a tag attached to it. He doesn’t stop until he is in front of Tony and drops it aggressively into his lap. “Here,” he growls, “now will you  _ please _ take this asshole out on a date?” 

Tony blinks at the rose before smiling and picking it up. ‘I’m learning important dates in history. Want to be one of them?’ is printed neatly on the tag. “From your smiling face I’m guessing this isn’t from you, Thing Two.” 

Bucky continues to scowl. “They’re from Yasha and if he won’t man up and ask you out himself then I’ll do it for him.” 

Tony has to fight a grin at Bucky’s clear exasperation. It’s true that for the past few months he’s been getting roses. Attached to every one of them is a terribly cheesy pick up line that always makes Tony laugh. Some of them are sciencey, some of them are classics, but all of them are terrible. Some of his favorite include: 

If you were a phaser in Star Trek then you would be set on stun. 

Are you a forty five degree angle? Because you’re a cutie. 

Do you have a name or can I call you mine? 

Aside from being drop dead gorgeous what else do you do for a living? 

You must be exhausted. You’ve been running through my mind all day. 

So bad and yet so endearing. But up to this point Tony had no idea who was giving them to him. JARVIS had been supremely unhelpful too, the traitor. He obviously likes to see Tony suffer. Now though, he finally has his answer. 

“It can’t be that bad,” he protests, more for the sake of it than anything. While he’s never considered Yasha as an option before, he’s not opposed to it. Not after he managed to make Tony laugh more than he has in what feels like forever. Those roses have become the highlight of his day. He’s also curious because he had no idea that Yasha was interested. That would explain some of those looks though. 

Bucky sighs a deep, long suffering sigh. “You have no idea. He’s shoved me out of control more than once so he can lurk around you. And he always insists on going down for arm maintenance. And you’re basically the only thing I can pick up from him anymore in my head. He’s so whipped it’s ridiculous.” 

Yeah Tony really has to fight not to laugh. Bucky obviously wouldn’t appreciate it. “So why hasn’t he yet? Nerves?” He wouldn’t think the Winter Soldier could get nervous, but then he never thought that he would be interested in dating either, Tony or otherwise.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “He’s still in denial about having emotions even though he clearly does. About you. Let me be clear on this and say that most of his emotions are about you right now.” 

That is both sweet and concerning at the same time. “If he doesn’t want -” 

“Oh he wants alright,” Bucky interrupts, not even letting him finish, “there is no doubt about that. It’s just that they make him grumpy.” 

That Tony can understand. Emotions make him grumpy too sometimes. Still the last thing he wants to do is somehow force Yasha into something he doesn’t want. Or isn’t comfortable with. “Still -” 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,  _ it’s fine _ . I promise he’s going to be thrilled in his grumpy, murderous sort of way. Just think of his affection as a cat leaving you a dead mouse on the doorstep or something. He takes terrible dating advice.” 

Tony can’t help but grin at that. “Were you offering?” 

Bucky looks disgusted. “No. He googled everything all on his own. Be romantic one article said. Make him laugh, said another. Christ he’s worse than a teenage girl with those things. If nothing else put  _ me _ out of my misery, if not him.” 

Tony finally loses the battle on his laughter. “You giving us your blessing Buckaroo?” 

Bucky sighs again in exasperation, does something complicated with his expression and then suddenly it isn’t Bucky standing there anymore. It’s Yasha. 

“Hey snowflake,” Tony greets with a smile. 

Yasha blinks at him and then begins to scowl when he catches sight of the rose in Tony’s hand. 

“Yeah Bucky is a terrible gossip isn’t he? Want to weigh in on this?” 

“Bucky has infected me with his emotions.” He sounds horribly, terribly put out by this. Even grumpier than Tony imagined. 

“I see,” Tony nods, “this means that the offer isn’t real?” He holds up the tag just in case Yasha somehow doesn’t know what it says. 

“Emotions make you weak,” he glares at the tag as if he can light it on fire with his mind alone, “Weakness is not permitted.” 

Tony has an urge to hug him at that. Or poke him. One of the two, definitely. “That’s HYDRA talking and you know it. And what do we think about HYDRA around here?” 

“The moby whale of all dicks,” he quotes dutifully, still looking no happier than before. “Bucky still infected me. This is his fault.” 

Tony is starting to think that Bucky got it wrong. “So you don’t want to go out with me?” he asks just to clarify. Because it certainly seems that way. “It’s okay, I won’t take this the wrong way. Nothing wrong with some harmless flirting.” Even if he already had assumed otherwise. He won’t force Yasha, no matter what Bucky said. 

“Yes,” Yasha scowls. 

“Yes?” Tony repeats, frowning. 

He scowls even fiercer. “Yes I wish to go out with you.” 

Well that’s just - “Don’t look so happy about it. Someone might get the wrong impression.” Because he’s definitely feeling the love right now. He knows that emotions are involuntary and that crushes aren’t always welcome. Tony isn’t always welcome either, come to that. But he had thought that at least - no. Doesn’t matter. Obviously he was wrong. He won’t force himself - company or otherwise - on anyone who doesn’t want to be around him. All crushes fade eventually, especially unwanted ones. 

Yasha huffs though, looking frustrated. “Emotions are a weakness,” he repeats, “You are not. You are - more.” 

Oh. Well that sounds more promising. Tentatively his mouth starts to twitch into a smile. “That so?” 

Yasha nods, looking slightly less grumpy than before. “Yes. Strong. Capable. It is - most pleasing to be around you. You are acceptable because you make everything around you - more. Improvement. Advancement. You fix things.” 

That is obviously a reference to one of their first conversations. Yasha had asked why Tony was helping him. What he wanted in return. Tony had shrugged and told him he was a mechanic. He fixed things. That had been referring to the arm, not Yasha himself. His point is made though. 

“You are not broken.” Tony feels that he should point this out. 

“Debatable,” Yasha shrugs, “Not the point. You are the future. Moving towards you is both acceptable and natural.” 

Well would you look at that. Looks like Yasha can be romantic without the cheesy pick up lines. Although from the expression on his face that isn’t what he’s trying to be. 

“I’d be happy to go out with you if that’s what you want sunshine.” 

“That would be - pleasing,” Yasha nods, “The internet has been helpful in this regard. Others not so much.” 

“Well I always aim to please.” Tony allows himself to smirk. 

“You do,” Yasha reassures. 

“Thanks sweet pea. Now are you going to kiss me or are you going to continue doing your impression of a grumpy cat over there?” That comparison at least, Bucky got right. Tony can easily imagine Yasha as a disgruntled cat over there.

“Emotions are useless,” he continues to complain, “Unnecessary. I was able to operate fine without them. Now.” He looks like he’s seconds away from throwing his hands up in disgust. 

“Yeah, but the question is kissing, not emotions. That something you’re interested in?” 

“Pointless, impractical,” he is still muttering under his breath as he walks over. 

“Starting to feel unloved over here buttercup.” It’s part teasing and part true because honestly. 

Yasha scowls at him as if he just offended all of his ancestors. “No. You are brilliant, clever, kind, gorgeous, sharp tongue, good fighting skill,” he continues to list all these compliments, giving Tony this look that says he both better appreciate them and take them as his due. 

Tony reaches out, laughing, to pull Yasha into straddling his lap. “Just shut up and kiss me dear.” 

“Best ideas ever,” Yahsha says before obeying.

Tony smiles into the kiss. Yeah, this just might end up being his most interesting relationship yet. Rhodey and Pepper are going to love hearing about this. 


End file.
